


The Price Paid

by Quyinn



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quyinn/pseuds/Quyinn
Summary: "Do you know what people would do to pay me back, Bri?"Bender's free hand slipped slowly down his side, the other released his collar and cupped his chin. "If it was anyone else..." Bender tipped his head close to Brian's, hot breath hitting the shell of his ear, disturbing the blond locks there. "...I'd have them bent over this fucking table."





	The Price Paid

"Killing yourself is not an option."

Brian had his head propped up on his left arm, gaze trained on the floor. Hot tears fell from his eyes. "Well, I didn't do it. Did I? I don't think so." Brian bit out. "It was a handgun?" Allison askes, her expression calm and voice curious. Andy remained quiet, stealing glances at the blond, but stared at his lap, twisting his fingers in the chain around his neck. "C'mere." Four surprised pairs of eyes stared at the Criminal as he sighed. Leaning forward, Bender grabbed a section of Brian's green sweater, tugging him forward. Awkwardly, Brian followed, a confused _"What?"_ escaping his bitten lips. Somehow, in mess of limbs, Brian was sat in Benders lap, his ass comfortably resting in the space between Benders bent legs, his back pressed to Benders chest. His body cradled the blond's, Brian's head on his shoulder, raised knee obscuring him from view. A strong arm wrapped around Brian, squeezing him gently, prompting him to speak.

Brian hid his face in the soft flannel covering Benders torso, his cheeks matching the colour in embarrassment. "It was a flare gun. Went off in my locker." He could hear Andy sniggering, a choked _"Really?"_ rattling from his mouth. "It's not funny." Brian curled his fingers in Bender's shirt, afraid he'll be pushed away, looking at Andy through puffy, green eyes. Andy coughed, his eyes darting to Allison and back to Brian. Another splutter of laughter erupted from the older boy. This time, Allison began to smile. Chuckling to himself, Brian mumbled quietly. "Yes, it is."

"The fucking elephant was destroyed." Bender's fingers had begun to trace the legnth of his spine, the warm expansion of his hands keeping the blond close. Saving him from further embarrassment, Allison says; "You want to know what I did to get in here?" Andy smiles gently, his hand bridging the distance to wrap around hers. "Nothing. I didn't have anything better to do." Bender huffs into Brian's hair. Even Claire stiffles a laugh. Brian giggles into Benders shoulder, the Brunets arm coming to wrap around him, palm resting on the curve of his waist. "You're laughing at me." Allison smiles. "No." Andy's voice was muffled, his hand covering his mouth. Bender's laughter was low and hot and rich in Brian's ear, the Criminal leaning forward. Brian's arm joined Bender's around his stomach as he was forced closer to the scratchy carpet. "Yes, you are!" Brian didn't think he's ever laughed as hard as he is right now. His hand was laying over Bender's, the leather sweaty under his pale skin.

Allison chuckled, leaning into Andy, their heads knocking together. A new wave of laughter echoed through the five of them. Bender hid his smile in Brian's hair, the blond's fingers lacing with his, hidden from view. "I'll take it up with Mr D, get him to let you redo the whole project, yeah?" The Brunet murmured sweetly in Brian's ear. He squeezed Brains hand. "If you need a hand, let me know." Brian tipped his head carefully back against Benders chest. Looking up at him with an upside down view, the Brain grinned goofily. "Aw, thanks, John."

\-----------------------

It was after school hours when Brian was sat at the workbench, his knee knocking into Bender's, elbow jabbing into his arm as Bender messed with the inner workings of his lamp. "How did a nerd like you screw this up so badly?" Brian groaned and smacked his forehead against the bench's smooth surface. "Can you fix it or not?" A warm hand landed between his shoulder blades as Bender barked out a rich laugh. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Bri. I got this." Brian sat back in his stool, leaning closer to see what the other boy was doing.

Soon Brian had his head against Benders flannel covered bicep. His fingers were curled in the dark material of Bender's pant leg and twisted in the bottom of his shirt to stabilise himself. They had been in the workshop for almost an hour as Bender disassembled his lamp and put the damn thing back together again. "Hey." Bender murmered quietly, nudging Brian's shoulder. The blond hummed, lifting his head up and yawning. Bender's eyes were soft as he handed the ceramic piece of crap over to Brian. With a delighted grin, Brian tugged the trunk and watched as the light filled the room, hitting benders face, catching on the sharp ridges of his cheekbones. "Thank you!" Bender's lip twiched in what Brian thought could be a bashful smile.

"Anytime, dork." They both got to their feet, bender mocking in a not quite harsh tone; "What time does mommy want little Brian home?" Brian shrugged, pushing his chair under the desk and stuffing the lamp in his backpack. "Uh, five. I think." Bender exhaled through his nose and clapped Brian on the shoulder. "Better get you back then, huh?" He threw on his denim jacket, his heavy coat folded over his arm. Brian was sliping his arms through his own coat when Bender's scarf wrapped around his neck. With a startled yelp, Brian was spun around and found himself face to face with the brunet. He could smell the strong, musky scent that was Bender; hints of pot and cigarette smoke weaved into his skin. Bender twisted his hand in Brian's shirt collar, pulling him a little closer. "What, did you think I fixed that abomination for free?" Brian swallowed, arms dangling uselessly at his sides.

Brian tried to keep his breathing steady, his heart beat loud in his own ears. He focused on how the long dark hair curled around Bender's jaw. Full, pink lips smirked at him. "Do you know what people do to pay me back, Bri?" Wetting his lips, Brian shook slightly. "John." He wasn't exactly scared but, given the criminals reputation, Brian should of been. The pounding in his ribcage and the tightening in his stomach sent blood rushing to his cheeks. Bender's free hand slipped slowly down his side, the other released his collar and cupped his chin. "If it was anyone else..." Bender tipped his head close to Brian's, hot breath hitting the shell of his ear, disturbing the blond locks there. "...I'd have them bent over this fucking table."

Brian didn't realise they had moved until his back hit the edge of the workbench. "Guess I'm not anyone else." Brian breathes, his hands grabbing Bender's shoulders. Heat coiled low in his stomach, his slacks growing tighter with the sheer thought and deep growl of Bender's voice. "Nah. You could never be anyone else." Bender's hands fall away, only to anchor on Brian's hips. "So because its you... Give me a kiss." Brian's eyes widened, confused. "A kiss?"

"Just one kiss," Bender murmured, "Nothing more, nothing less." Brian felt his heart jump into his throat. Bender didn't move. He continued to breath against the side of Brian's face, fingers moulded to his hips. Making a split second decision, Brian ducked forward to press a kiss below Bender's jaw. As he breathed in the heavy smokey scent of Bender, his nerve melted, and he pulled away, the tips of his ears burning red. Chancing a glance at Bender's face, Brian didnt know what to expect. But, the lazy smirk plastered over his face wasn't it, the gleam in his dark eyes wasn't it.

\-------------------------------

They were then walking down an empty street, shining cars parked to Bender's left, Brian knocking into his right. The criminal had his hand stuck into the deep pockets of his army pants, heavy boots clomping next to the rubber soles of Brian's trainers. Silence stretched comfortably between them. The early evening sun hung low behind them as Bender stopped them as they got to the corner, a few doors up from Brian's house. Leaning against a crooked fence that led to a narrow alleyway, Bender gave Brian a tired smile. "See you around, dork." Brian formed a nervous grin as Bender lent closer to whip his scarf from around Brian's neck. "Bye, John." He turned to start walking down the street when Bender stopped him. "Hey," Brian turned around, confused.

A strong arm wrapped around his neck, the other locking around his waist. Dark hair pressed into his shoulder as Bender held him tight. His pale hands curled into Bender's sides, Brian let out a shaky breath. Bender broke away, shoving his shoulder to get him started down the path. "Get home before you're late." He called. Brian lifted his hand to wave but Bender had already disappeared down the winding ally, leaving Brian wrapped up in phantom warmth, cologne and cigarette musk.

\--------

When Brian did walk through the rose red door, his mum cooking dinner in the kitchen, he took off his coat and hung it up on the hooks in the hall. His trainers were toed off and set on a mat. Brian walked through to the kitchen, kissing his mother's cheek and began to pull out plates. "You're late, Brian." His mother told him, forehead creased. Smiling at her, he said; "I stayed behind to redo a project. I'll get an A in this one." His mother's red lips pulled into a warm smile, her blond curls bobbing as she helped him lay the table. "As long as you're trying your best."

He made it through dinner with his family, steamed broccoli and pan fried sausages, and padded up the stairs to his room. His father was in the bathroom, his sister doing her homework at the table. Shutting his door with a quiet click, he sat back on his bed. The memory of Bender's hot breath and strong fingers on him was fresh in his head. Leaning back, Brian closed his eyes, teeth biting at his lip. His mind began to work, thinking back to Bender's dark eyes and sure movements,as if he had thought about it too. As if, as if he liked Brian too. What if he hadn't of gone home so early? If they had more time, would Bender have wanted more than a kiss?

Brian let his hand wander to the waist band of his slacks, undoing them. He remembered the warm touch of Bender's hands on his hips, how quickly Brian was hard in his pants at just the thought of sex. He thought about how hard Bender's touch could be, he could leave bruises from just holding him if he wanted. Brian pretended Bender had kissed him. Probably hot and angry, as if it was Brian's fault.

Bender would tease him, Brian thought. Probably touch him through his trousers, biting at his lips. His tongue would be powerful and demanding. Brian rubbed his palm over himself in his boxers, flashing back to when Bender's rough fingers shoved the baggy of weed down his pants. Bender had thick fingers, Brian thought as he shucked his pants off and wrapped his hand around his cock. He tugged himself slowly, breathing heavily.

Precome gathered at the head of his cock, Brian sucking on his nimble fingers. He imagined Bender would push two of his huge fingers into Brian's mouth, order him to suck. Brian would, playing with his own with his tongue. He took his fingers out of his mouth, strings of spit hanging from his lips. Bringing his fingers between his legs, he spread slick around his hole. Maybe Bender would grab his ass, squeeze and slap it maybe. He pushed a finger inside himself, trying to relax as he toyed with his cock. Quickly adding a second finger, Brian twisted his wrist to pump his fingers in and out, stretching himself. He wriggled his fingers, biting his lip when he brushed against his prostate. Pressing the pads of his fingers over the nub, he jerked his cock fast, tightening his grip.

Bender's eyes would be blown black, tongue in Brian's mouth, body hot and heavy over Brian's. He came fast over his stomach, a broken cry of "John" falling from his lips.

\--------

The next time Brain sees the brunet is a quiet Tuesday lunch at school. Robbie is sat across from him, green eyes glazed and a bored expression plastered over his face. The sun rays burnt the back of Brian's neck as he lent over a text book, reading aloud the contents of this particular page. A shadow casts over the table, blocking out the sun. Jane shuffled from where she was sat, leaning against Robbie, but was otherwise unaffected by the shade over her closed eyes. Brian's eyes darted from the book to Robbies surprised face. A familiar hand clamped down onto Brian's shoulder, with warm fingers squeezing gently. "Beautiful day, don't you agree?" Brian rolled his eyes and squinted up at the criminal.

Bender had a pair of black sunglasses covering his dark eyes, a lit cigarette hangimg from his parted lips. He was wearing his jean jacket, red flannel and a clean grey Henley underneath. His arm slid across Brian's shoulders as Bender swung his leg over the bench. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Uh, John; this is Robbie and Jane. They sit in front of me in physics." Jane's red hair hid her face as she turned into Robbie's side. Brian smiled wanly. "She's tired."

Bender chuckled, waving casually towards Robbie. "Man, me too." Smoke curled from his pink lips. Brian couldn't help but stare. "So what are we having for lunch today?" Bender teased, his voice low and rough in Brian's ear. Brian rolled his eyes, a small smile dancing on his face, and passed the brunet an unopened carton of apple juice. "Thanks, Bri."

Stabbing his straw through the box, Bender took a drag of his rollie. "Do you only get apple?" He muttered through the smoke. Brian shrugged. "Sometimes I can have grape or orange- though one time we were at a caravan park and my sister got raspberry and cranberry and it was lik-" Robbie coughed dramatically, his shoulders shaking and eyes watering. He covered his mouth and glared at Bender. "Do you mind?"

Jane looked between them, folded her arms on the table and put her head back down. Bender rolled his eyes and sucked another mouthful of smoke. "Do you? Bri was talkin' and I don't think he was done." They stared at each other for several minutes, Bender flicking ash onto the grass. Brian lent over him, taking the smokey from his fingers and dropping it to the floor. The heel of his sneaker crushed it into the grass. Bender whined and poked at Brian's side. "I weren't done with that."

His lips were turned down into a pout as he looked at Brian in betrayal. The blond fought the urge to grab his collar and kiss him and instead continued reading out of the book. Bender groaned, leaning forward to rest his head on Brian's shoulder, breathing the last curl of cigarette smoke against his neck.

\------

Bender sat with him for the rest of the week, a solid presence wrapped around Brian. Whether it was an arm thrown seemingly carelessly over Brian's shoulders, or around his waist when the criminal was sat at the very edge of the bench, he was always touching him. Over the four days, Bender was introduced to Brian's friends. He met Jamie and Mike, who held a raised shoulder and hidden faces from the criminal, not meeting his eye; upon realising Bender was content to hide his face in Brian's neck and steal his pens, only contributing to the conversation by asking what certain phrases ment when he read over Brian's shoulder; they relaxed in his company. "John?" Green eyed Lucy called from the far end of the bench. Brian hadn't left class yet, leaving him with Lucy, Jackk and Charles (the spiky blond glared at him when he called him 'Charlie') "Hmm?" He glanced over at her. "What are you doing with Brian?"

Bender stopped rolling the joint in his lap and raised an eyebrow at her. "Im not doing anything that's your business, why?" He smiled, trying to express his sarcasm as they still weren't comfortable with his sense of humor. "Well, he's a great guy- and if you hurt him then-" Bender cut her off with a bark of laughter. "Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt that dork, alright? Where is he anyway?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed and stuck his joint in his pocket. "I miss his stupid face, okay?" Lucy smiled and poked Jackk. "Didn't Brian say he was talking to Mr Deaton about the next project?"

Jakk yawned, braced teeth clacking as he stretched. "I think he wants an extension." Bender tipped his chin in a nod. He could see Brian walking through the doors with Jamie and Jane, looking out of place beside the couple. As they reached them, Jamie sat between Lucy and Charles, pulling Jane onto his lap. Brian floundered for a moment, before Bender shifted in his seat to put more space between himself and Jakk. Smiling, Brian settled against Bender, facing his friends.

Bender's hand was hot on his waist, breath hot on his face. Brian felt warmth spread through his chest, storing the strong squeeze of his fingers in a corner of his mind.

"Oi, Dorkazoid!" Brian startled at the almost shout down his ear. "If you needed help in shop, why didn't you ask?" The blond rubbed his ear, supressing a smile when Bender held his jaw and kissed his ear whilst laughing. Charles rolled his eyes. "He's been talking to you since you sat down, dude." Trying to keep down his blush, Brian tilted his head to look up at Bender, murmuring "sorry". Bender sighed, nodding at him. "Come by school Saturday, get me out of that goddamn detention and we'll get started." Brian nodded against his shoulder. "Whatever you say, John."

\------------

Brian got to school early, about twenty to seven. After much persuasion from his sister, his twiggy legs were wrapped in tight black denim, his Star Wars shirt hidded under a grey sweater. Her sweet "I doubt John is into you're geeky stuff" sent him out the door along with an eye roll to face the light wind of March. He could see the tall figure of Bender across the field, his grey overcoay hugging his torso. When he got closer, Brian could see the pull of a smile on his pink lips, face reddened from cold and faint bruises poking out from his shirt. He had his sunglasses firmly in place.

Brian stood up and walked to meet the criminal with a worried look. "Hey." Bender sounded tired, hair greasy. "Hey! Are you- Can I-" Brian flushed, stretching his arms out, cutting himself off. Bender's chin moved in a way, Brian knew, ment he was rolling his eyes.

Bender took his hands out of his pockets, his coat opening, and pulled Brian to his chest. Brian tucks himself to the Criminal's front, slipping his arms under the coat. His hands ball in the flannel covering Bender's back, eyes screwing shut. His face was pressed against Bender's neck, lips parted over a bruise. "You okay?" He whispered, daring to press a kiss below Bender's ear. If Brian was honest with himself, he didn't even think Bender felt it. "Fell." Bender's arms loosened from around his waist, an indication the hug was over but Brian held on. "Does it hurt?" Once Bender had given a small shake of his head, Brian backed away.

"Let's go." They wandered to the shop classrooms, Brian aching to know what it's like to link his arm through Bender's or to be tucked into the crook of his elbow. "Why do you help me?" Brian bumped his shoulder into the brunets. "Because you're an idiot." Bender replied, a smile taking away any heat. Brian shouldered the door open, Bender grinning at Brian's wide eyed gaze. Bender decided not to tell him he asked Carl earlier to unlock all the doors for him. Brian held the door open as Bender brushed past, squeezing his hip. "So... So!" Bender mused. He rustled through the left out paperwork on Mr Deatons desk. "What are we gona do for your project, huh?" Brian sat on the table nearest Bender, swinging his legs. "I- um... Whatever's easiest?" Bender shook his head. "Okie dokie, Bri."

They spent hours in the dusty workshop. Bender worked, quietly explaining how to soulder the circuit together, drilling little holes in the wood and connecting little red LED lights. Brian sat across the bench from him, long legs stretched out underneath, his trainers just touching the tips of Bender's boots.

Four hours flew by, Brian's eyes drooping and losing focus where he watches Bender work. "Yo, Bri?" Rubbing his eyes, the blond looked up, seeing Bender's smug smirk. Getting up, he moved round the table, leaning over Bender's shoulder. He pressed the little button on the side, marvelling when the lights flashed back at him. Bender grinned up at him. "Proud of me, loser?" Brian returned the smile, nodding honestly. "Brilliant!"

"We should get going, huh?" Bender pushed away from the table, getting to his feet. "I'll walk you home." Bender pressed the box into his hands, letting Brian reach one arm around his neck to hug him. "Thanks, John." Humming into the side of his head, Bender gaven him a cocky grin. "Youre welcome."

\-----

Class was almost empty.

The cover professor snoring, face down on his desk. Tall, broad jocks snored in a corner at the back, feet up on the desks and varsity jackets pillowed under heads. Four girls sat by the window, six different bottles of nail polish lined up on the desk, balanced on an open text book. Brian's hand was cramping from writing his term paper for Mr Barnes, who was in hospital having his left arm amputated due to a car accident, history making his mind fuzzy. "Psst, Bri!" The blond glanced up to the door way, confused. Bender hung off the frame, hair falling over his face. "Come to my place tonight?"

Usually on a Tuesday and Friday, Brian would meet him at the library, after Latin club on a Tuesday, and they'd do homework, or study. Okay, maybe Brian had started to bring two sandwichs, two kitkats, two packet of crisps and an orange and an apple, more on a Friday for when they duck between bookshelves and dissolve into private giggles and the last bud is a glowing cherry between his fingers.

"Uhm, sure." Brian looked around skeptically. "Like... Now?" Bender's dark eyes rolled at him. "Yes, Brain, come on." Bender walzed in the room, dragging Brian's chair out. "Up, up, up!" Fighting a grin, he packed his papers away into his bag.

\---------------

"Man, how far away do you live?" Brian asked, wrapping his arms around himself. The breeze was getting chilly and he was wearing a jumper instead of his coat. Bender sighed through his nose and pulled Brian into his side. They slipped through a gap in the back fence, after crossing the unnecessarily large field. Bender squeezed the blond tighter to him as they passed a group of men, each one wearing leather jackets and heavy brows. "This is a short cut, genius. Calm down." He twisted his fingers in the bottom of Bender's Henley and let out a long breath. Bender steered them down a street that stunk of stale booze and pot.

Feeling a bit nervous, Brian started to jump over each crack in the pavement, grinning goofily at Bender when he began to do the same. "Home, sweet home." Bender turned them down the drive if a secluded bungalow. The front of the rickety house was hidden by tall hedges and the garden was dusted with gravel and cigarette butts. He pulled a key from his coat pocket and with a noisey click, the door opened. He let go of Brian and started to clump down some stairs, leaving the blond to shut the door. Brian was stood in a short hallway, two doors leading to a kitchen and a living room. He followed Bender down the stairs to the basement.

Bender opened the door, pushing Brian into the cold room before sliding across a deadbolt. Crossing the room, Bender threw off his coat and pulled his plaid shirt up over his head, before landing on the unmade twin bed.

Brian tried not to imagine if he stood a little more to the left, Bender might of swept him up in strong arms and marched him backwards. Might of pushed him down onto rumpled covers, a thick thigh between his own, breath hot on his neck.

Sitting on the floor, Brian looked around the room. The walls were concrete grey, a few posters of movies and bands plastered around. Copper pipes jutted out of the ceiling and around two walls to a dirty cream washer and dryer unit in the corner by the door. A chest of drawers sat under a small narrow window, the top displaying magazines, an ashtray and dust. Bender's bedside table held a blue lamp, a pencil, a few unopened condoms and half a glass of water.

"Watcha doin down there, genius?" Bender asked, lookin down at him. Brian tore his eyes away from the foil packets and glanced up at Bender. Brian let his eyes linger at the v of Bender's spread thighs,to where he reclined on his elbows, head tipped and eyebrow raised. Feeling courage well in his chest, Brian climbed to his knees, reaching his hands out to land on Bender's knees. Wetting his bottom lip, his met Bender's eyes. "'Why'd you ask me to come here?" The blond slid his hands up Bender's thick thighs, pausing to squeeze the muscles there.

Bender shifted his legs wider, stretching his arm out to Brian's face. He twirled a lock of hair in his fingers for a moment then ran a finger along his jaw. Brian pushed himself up to close the distance between their mouths but Bender grasped his chin. "I think I like you down there, Bri. It's a good look." The rough rumble of the Criminal's voice made heat pool in Brian's stomach. "Maybe I wana stay down there then." His face was red and his heart was in his throat as Bender chuckled. "Maybe you should." Brian scoffed and clumsily put his mouth on Bender's.

Brian can't remember the last time he kissed someone properly. There was Maggie Smith, who had frizzy hair, braces and a smarmy attitude, who kissed him wetly behind a milkshake place when he was 11. Charly Wilson, who had a raven bob, freckles and a bow smile, who pecked at his mouth like a bird and smiled at him in homeroom when he was 13. Mia Stone, bleach blond and red lips, put his hands on her boobs and stuck her tongue down his throat when he was 14. Matty Cook, at science camp last year, who shared a room with him, his first dry handjob, spit slick fingers poking under covers. Sam Carson, who wore metal rings and gave Brian an electric shock when he touched his belt.

Kissing Bender was kind of like that, exept the sparks were in his stomach. His heart was racing in his chest and his hands shook when he pushed them up Bender's shirt. His head felt fuzzy but his vison was clear as he pushed back against Bender's mouth.

Bender controlled the kiss, his teeth scraping carefully at Brian's lip, tongue hot and heavy alongside his own. Brian pressed closer into the warmth of Bender's body, rubbing the palm of his hands over his thighs and hips. Bender cradled Brian's face like something precious, his thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones and along his jaw. One of Bender's big hands took hold of Brian's jaw, squeezing gently and tilting his head slightly. Their noses brushed everytime they took a breath and one of Bender's feet had hooked over Brian's calf, pulling Brian flush into the curve of Bender. He could feel the hot line of the criminals cock pressing against his stomach, his own dick straining in his pants. "What do you wana do?" The criminal murmured in the centimetres between their lips, kissing Brian softly as he thought.

For all of Bender's badass image, all his denim coats and sunglasses and heavy boots, all his 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and rollies and joints, how he is right now is how Brian likes him best. His eyes were soft, lips parted to press kisses to his face, hands heavy and gentle, holding Brian to him with purpose. Brian threaded a hand through Bender's hair and kissed him. "What can we do?" Bender pressed their foreheads together and groaned. "You're gona be the death of me."

Bender lent forward, forcing Brian back on bent knees. "This okay?" He sucked Brian's bottom lip into his mouth, nipping lightly. "Yeah..." The blond slipped his hands back to Bender's thighs. He floundered for a moment, looking up at bender from under lashes. The criminal kissed him, undoing his belt with a heavy _clack_ and shuffled his pants down his thighs. Brian pulled at the waistband of his boxers, Bender's hands joining his to tug them down. Brian couldn't help but stare at Bender's cock, hard and thick, curving slightly as Brian wrapped a hand around it's base. He moved his hand experimentally, as Bender kissed his forehead. "Alright?" He nodded, tightening his grip and jerked him faster. "Shit, Bri."

Brian lent down and licked a strip up the legnth of Bender's cock, before taking the tip between his lips. Bender grabbed a handful of Brian's hair, as he bobbed his head, lapping around the head. Brian sucked down more of his cock, moving up and down the shaft. He squeezed the base of Bender's cock. "Fuck, you like that?" Bender's hips chased after his mouth as Brian suckled the head.

Bender was big and firm and warm, every thrust left a salty clean taste on his tongue.  His jaw was already starting to ache. Fingers were curled tightly through his hair, holding him in place as Bender fucked up into his mouth. Brian tried to remember to breath as Bender's cock hit the back of his throat and reshaped his mouth. Bender was breathing harder, leaning back on an elbow. Drool slipped out of his mouth, sliding down his hot cock, as he mouthed the head. Bender pulled at Brian's head a little. Taking the hint, he slid down Bender's cock till he almost gagged. He sucked and traced the underside of his cock with his tongue.

Brian choked a bit when Bender came. He swallowed steadily, torn between listening to Bender's groans and concentrating on breathing. Bender let out a broken sound, vaguely like Brian's name. He yanked Brian onto the bed, shoving a hand down his pants. Brian tried to kiss him, Bender's tongue in his mouth. Bender stripped his cock fast and rough. He knew he was making stupid high noises that were probably annoying but then he's coming over Bender's hand. Bender chuckles low, wiping his hand off on the grey blanket on the bed.

"What's so funny?" Brian coughed. He could still feel Bender in his throat. The criminal rolled his eyes and pulled Brian under his arm. "I think I wana keep that mouth to myself." Bender replied. He laid back against the pillows, bringing one leg up onto the bed to throw over Brian's calf. "Come here and lay down." The criminal dragged Brian back against him. The blond's head ended up pillowed on Bender's shoulder, arms awkwardly by his sides. Bender had an arm wrapped around him, the other grabbing hold of one of Brian's hands.

They exchanged a few words, leading into conversations of school and Bender tried to seem interested in all the science blabber Brian loved so much, but the blond knew he had no idea. It made him chuckle against Bender's chest. "So... John?" Bender hummed, kissing the top of his head. "Are we going to do this again?" Brian tried not to sound like a desperate- hopeful virgin. The Criminal shifted so he could meet Brian's eye. "Do you wana?" He nodded. Bender grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his face. Playing with Bender's fingers, Brian felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Can we do more?" Bender smiled suggestivly.

He squeezed Brian's ass, hand fitting perfectly over the roundness. "Maybe." Brian kissed his knuckles.


End file.
